legostoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Police III: Black Return/Chapter 3
Kranxx was returning from his trip, after several findings and thefts. But when returning, he gazed at the terrible site: Squidman's Pitstop in ruins, and the city quiet, dark, and suspicious. Kranxx raced down and looked around, but found nothing but dead rats, mechanical equipment, and even blasters lying around. Then he heard a noise. Suddenly, something shot at him, and within seconds, he was hiding behind a post. "Show yourself!" he cried. But it turned out to be Squidman, assuming the visitor had been a trespasser. "What are you doing? Where are the others? What's going on? And...wait, Black!" He spoke strongly, for sure it was him. And he was right. Squidman spilled all of the happenings, how the Max Security Transports came, how Black led the forces, how the city fell, and all except another was taken. Snake was the only one, hiding somewhere in the Keytoid Belt. But everything was left in ruins, and Squiddy had just escaped from the Space Police. Kranxx didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think; all he knew is that the life he knew had changed, and he was the last free alien in the Keytoid belt. They needed a plan to get their gang back together. And so, he and Squidman began planning. They had limited ammunition and weaponry, as well as outstanding odds against them. Yet they still made their plan, to sneak through the city, by trickery and stealth. Squidman got enough info from an injured Space Police Officer, who was not a Blacktron, and one of the last original officers, besides a few others. "Ok, Squidy, I know you got your speeder, right?" Squidman just laughed at his question. "Would I ever go without it?" Both were ready to go, on their quest to stop Black the Great. It would be hard, and they knew they were risking their lives, but they were ready to stop him, no matter what the price. Both Kranxx and Squidman drive through space to an outpost in a large crater planted into a small asteroid. As they leave their vehicles, they are greeted by two Space Police Officers, who are both armed. But Squidman and Kranxx are prepared for an ambush. One seemed to be a Commando, the other an officer. "Who are you and what is your business here?" The officer asked, knowing who they were. "Kranxx, member of the Black Hole Gang! What's it to ya?" The commando and officer were shocked to see such boldness in a criminal, one who was wanted for the highest pay no less! "I know what you want: The city out of the hands of the Blacktron. Well, so do we. Anyone here wanna help us?" They were secretly protting against the Blacktron warriors and Black the Great, now ruler of the Keytoid Asteroid Belt. But they thought that Kranxx's plan was a little crazy. "I must stay here. My station needs me. I have trained Blaze here very well. He will come in handy." said the Commando... Category:Chapters Category:Space Police III Category:Space Police III: Black Return